Mobile communication devices have become ubiquitous in modern day society. Countless individuals communicate with one another using mobile communication devices over a wireless network. Moreover, individuals may communicate domestically or internationally, or may even communicate over their networked devices when travelling abroad. The increased complexity and availability of the mobile communication network has led to an increased susceptibility of fraudulent activity. Fraudulent activity is an enormous threat to the telecommunication industry, especially because network operators across the world tend to earn a significant portion of revenue from roaming subscribers.
Fraudsters, for example, may attempt to impermissibly access the location of a subscriber. As location tracking by service providers is becoming increasingly widespread, service providers are tracking the location of its subscribers for both emergency and non-emergency communications. In particular, government and/or internal regulations may prohibit a third-party from accessing a location of a subscriber for non-emergency communication by the subscriber. However, a fraudster may still impermissibly request the location of a subscriber, particularly for non-emergency communications.